Kitties, Kittens, and Cats galore!
by Level X
Summary: Kyo, Yuki, and Haru argue about the difference between kitties, kittens, and plain old cats. Story better than summary.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fruits Basket, but I don't. So I'm resorting to writing fanfics about it.**

**Title:** Kitties, Kittens, and Cats galore!

**Summary: **Kyo, Yuki, and Haru argue about the difference between kitties, kittens, and plain old cats.

**A/N: **Hello there readers! Yes, I do have writer's block, sorry for not updating Touch the Sky and Games of Magic, but this story is not a writer's block induced one. No, it's for my thirty day challenge. If you don't know what that is, read the bottom.

S'cuse the slight OOCness.

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful, beautiful day. The birds were singing songs, and a light breeze rippled through the air. The sun was shining, and everything seemed totally calm and-

"THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE!" Kyo's yell echoed suddenly throughout the house, startling everyone in a mile-radius.

"Yes, there is," Haru replied calmly, keeping his temper in check.

"I have to agree with Haru, there actually is a difference. But you wouldn't know, stupid cat." Yuki's voice only served to aggravate Kyo further.

The boys were lounging around the table, engaged in a heated three-way argument.

"Yeah stupid cat, there _is _a difference!" Ok, maybe a two versus one argument. About what, though?

"No there's not! Kittens and kitties are _exactly the same thing!_" Ah, there it is. Both Haru and Yuki seemed to think there was a difference between kitties and kittens.

"Yes there is! Kittens, kitties, and cats are all different from each other!" Scratch that. Kitties, kittens, and cats.

"How would you know?! You're not a cat!" Kyo shouted furiously, his face becoming redder and redder every passing second. Clearly he was frustrated by his cousins' differentiation between the three.

The silver-haired rat chuckled calmly. "Yes, but you are. We've seen enough of you to know that kitties are cuter than kittens, and cats are big bundles of anger and jealousy."

Kyo's anger was almost at its peak from his stupid cousins. There was no difference! Right? And cats were certainly _not_ big bundles of anger and jealousy. He sighed. "There. Is. No. Difference." He slowly and calmly repeated. How he got into this argument, he had no idea.

Haru cut in. "How many times must we repeat this? There's a difference. You're a cat. How couldn't you know?" Yuki sat by the side, smirking.

"What do you mean, how couldn't I know?!" Kyo repeated furiously. "How could you think that? Kittens and kitties are only mini cats, idiots! They're all the same!"

"No, they aren't. Kitties are cuter, kittens are baby cats, and cats are plain ugly," Yuki argued.

"Yes they are! Damn rat, kitties and kittens are the exact same!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh- Oh screw this! Why can't you guys just accept the fact that THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE?!" Kyo was seriously frustrated with them. The fat cow and the damn rat just wouldn't listen to him!

"Uh, guys," the white and black-haired teen cut in, "cats actually _are_ different than kitties and kittens-"

"Ha!"

"-But kitties and kittens are two totally different things."

"...I hate you!"

Yuki smiled warmly at the ox. "Thank you, Haru."

Kyo continued glowering. "I've had more cats around me than you would ever have! I should know! Kitties are just another way of saying kittens!"

"Kyo," a suddenly menacing voice stopped Kyo's rant, "you will agree with me."

Kyo was not going to back down so easily to that damn rat. "And why should I?" He countered back.

Yuki suddenly smiled an evil one, a glint in his eye. "Hey Kyo, remember that one time we were fighting on the roof? You -"

"Ok! Ok!" Kyo's suddenly panic filled voice cut Yuki off. His face had paled, and his eyes had widened. Yuki was actually going to talk about that! "I give! There's a difference."

Yuki smirked victoriously, while Haru was looking between them with interest, no doubt wondering what exactly happened on the roof.

"Hey, what happened on the roof?" Haru asked curiously.

Faster than lightning, Kyo's hand was slapping over the teen's mouth, preventing any form of speech. "Nothing, nothing," he said quickly and nervously. Sweating, he glanced at Yuki.

Yuki only smirked back, a gleam in his eye. "That's for another time, Haru."

Haru sighed, nodding, and Kyo removed his hand. "So it's settled then?" Yuki asked, eager to tell the world he made Kyo give in to him.

"Sure, I guess," the cat shrugged noncommittally. He lay down, staring at the ceiling and going back to moping about whatever, while Yuki and Haru started up another conversation.

"So Yuki," Haru began, "I still have a question."

"Yes, Haru?"

"Please tell me what exactly happened on the roof."

Kyo shot up. "Nothing! Nothing happened on the roof!"

"But-"

Haru was suddenly cut off by Kyo tackling him. In an instant, his eyes had darkened and he turned black. "Oh it's on, little kitty."

By the end of the day, Kyo might have suffered a few bruises, but his secret was safe, he had beat Haru, and best of all, there was no more stupid quarrelling.

"Ne, Yuki, are you ever gonna tell me?"

"NO!"

* * *

**First, that "NO!" at the end was Kyo, just clarifying.**

**Second, if you wanna know about the thirty day challenge, check my profile for the link to the video about it! It's not a really boring one, as you might think, the guy's actually pretty hilarious.**

**Thirdly, please review! This is my first Fruits Basket fic, and I'd really like some feedback! I think I might've made them a little OOC, but who cares! I can't look at this story anymore... Please review!**


End file.
